


Filthy Little Secret

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Voyeurism, baeksoo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Era vergonhoso, era patético. Mas mesmo tendo total certeza disso e não conseguindo mais encarar seus dois amigos depois da primeira vez, Chanyeol continuava a fazer por não ter outra escolha a não ser se consolar da forma que conseguia.[PORN WITH PLOT] [CHANSOO] [BAEKSOO] [VOYEURISMO] [BOTTOM!CHANYEOL] [BOTTOM!BAEKHYUN]





	Filthy Little Secret

**FILTHY LITTLE SECRET**

Chanyeol e Baekhyun sempre foram muito parecidos.

Desde o gosto para filmes e séries — o que fazia os dois fazer maratona de _Doctor Who e Grey’s Anatomy_ nas férias — a personalidade extrovertida e agitada. Era muito difícil um não gostar de algo que o outro gostava, por isso não foi estranho quando os dois acabaram se apaixonando pela mesma pessoa.

Quem conheceu Kyungsoo primeiro foi Chanyeol. Os dois estudavam na mesma faculdade e em cursos que tinha uma matéria em comum. Começou como uma apaixonite pelo garoto baixinho de expressão séria e lábios em formato de coração, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que estava gostando dele bem mais do que só amizade. E por isso não demorou para Chanyeol apresentar ao seu melhor amigo o cara que gostava, isso sem realmente dizer que gostava dele por estar um pouco receoso que no instante que falasse, todas as suas chances com Kyungsoo fossem para o buraco — já que era uma cara bem azarado em questão de relacionamentos amorosos.

A boa notícia era que Baekhyun gostou de Kyungsoo e Kyungsoo gostou de Baekhyun. Nada poderia ser melhor do que seu melhor amigo e o cara que seria seu futuro marido ― esse pequeno detalhe unicamente na cabeça de Chanyeol ― se dessem bem. Contudo, o problema é que entre os dois não rolou apenas amizade.

Quando seu melhor amigo confessou que chamou o cara que Chanyeol gostava para um encontro, esse se sentiu traído como nunca antes. Não era culpa de Baekhyun, afinal esse nunca soube que o outro gostava de Kyungsoo. Mas foi um choque forte para Chanyeol, tanto o fato de seu melhor amigo desde a infância fazer isso, quanto Kyungsoo ter aceitado. E apenas piorou quando os dois começaram a namorar à sério.

Era difícil para Chanyeol chegar em casa e ver o cara que gostava beijando, sendo abraçado ou até mesmo aos pegas mais íntimos com Baekhyun. No entanto, era ainda pior sentir inveja do melhor amigo a um ponto que começou a descontar nele sua raiva e até mesmo o xingou de nomes que nunca pensou que xingaria, e isso só porque ele disse que não iriam fazer maratona de Star Wars, pois ele iria sair com Kyungsoo no fim de semana.

Chanyeol se sentiu muito mal depois que ficou sozinho em casa e repensou no que disse. Por isso pediu desculpas ao amigo no dia seguinte quando esse voltou para o apartamento que os dois dividiam.

Baekhyun não tinha culpa. Não podia tratá-lo assim quando ele não fez absolutamente nada de errado. A culpa era toda sua de não ter contado ao amigo que estava apaixonado por Kyungsoo antes mesmo de apresentá-los. 

Será que isso impediria os dois de ficarem caso tivesse contado? Muito provavelmente Baekhyun tentaria ao máximo não se envolver mesmo gostando de Kyungsoo, mas isso não significa que no final os dois não acabariam juntos. Seria muito egoísmo de sua parte não querer que duas pessoas apaixonadas ficassem juntas só porque ele gostava de uma delas. Porém, de qualquer forma, o estrago já estava feito e agora Chanyeol era obrigado a ver a felicidade dos dois ao mesmo tempo que fingia estar bem com tudo isso.

Com o tempo, Kyungsoo passou a ir mais na casa deles e até mesmo dormia lá nos feriados e finais de semana. Até aí, tudo bem e nada de mais. O problema começou quando Chanyeol voltou para casa do estágio um pouco mais cedo uma noite e ouviu sons estranhos vindo do quarto do melhor amigo.

Primeiro pensou que ele estivesse falando dormindo ou algo assim —algo perfeitamente normal dele. Contudo, quando se aproximou da porta do quarto, conseguiu distinguir aqueles sons. Não só isso, era tudo muito claro. Conseguia ouvir explicitamente o ranger da cama, as peles se chocarem uma na outra, alguns tapas estralados, o som dos beijos molhados de saliva e a voz desavergonhada de Baekhyun e a voz grave de Kyungsoo gemendo. Essa combinação pornográfica de melodias fez com que Chanyeol corasse antes mesmo de visualizar a cena em sua mente e corresse para o seu quarto, uma ereção se formando dentro da sua calça apertada.

Naquela vez Chanyeol estava se sentindo muito culpado para se masturbar aos sons de seu melhor amigo transando. Mas agora, depois de várias e várias vezes vivenciando a mesma coisa, já tinha perdido completamente sua dignidade e vergonha na cara, e enfiado a mão dentro da cueca para se aliviar.

A primeira vez foi quando Baekhyun achou que ele havia saído de casa para ir ao dentista, mas na verdade Chanyeol tinha perdido a hora e estava no quarto. Quando ele saiu para buscar água na cozinha, se deparou com a cena dos dois no sofá, Kyungsoo entre as pernas de seu melhor amigo, o fodendo com vontade enquanto tinha uma mão na coxa da perna em seu ombro e a outra ao redor do pescoço de Baekhyun, aguardando o homem baixo de si gozar para asfixiá-lo e levar a si mesmo ao orgasmo com a maravilhosa visão sob si ― um verdadeiro sadista do jeito que Chanyeol sempre achou que ele era.

Não conseguiu evitar e assistiu tudo escondido atrás da parede, desde o instante que Baekhyun gozou com uma mão do namorado o masturbando e a outra ao redor de sua garganta, até Kyungsoo ainda com a mão no pescoço dele, desta vez as duas, ao mesmo tempo que o estocava com mais força que antes, o rosto embargado em prazer ao ejacular poucos segundos depois de Baekhyun.

Após eles terminarem, foi a vez de Chanyeol.

Ele correu para o quarto da forma mais silenciosa que conseguiu e se masturbou vigorosamente assim que se livrou da bermuda e se sentou na beirada da cama, tendo uma ejaculação precoce com as cenas vívidas em sua cabeça.

Depois disso, Chanyeol começou a evitar o casal. Ainda era amigo de Kyungsoo e apaixonado por ele. Mas quando esse estava junto de Baekhyun, ele tentava não ficar próximo, parte porque se lembrava das cenas que assistiu ou ouviu escondido, e a outra parte pela inveja que o corroía por dentro só por deslumbrar o quanto Kyungsoo era carinhoso e apaixonado com Baekhyun de uma forma que nunca seria consigo.

No entanto, ainda que evitasse os dois juntos, não parava de se aproveitar dos momentos íntimos deles para se satisfazer, um verdadeiro pervertido que acabou ficando adepto ao voyeurismo. E agora, como quase todas as noites de finais de semana, Chanyeol estava em seu quarto se masturbando enquanto ouvia seu melhor amigo fodendo no quarto ao lado.

Tinha saído para beber cerveja com Sehun e Junmyeon, porém acabou voltando mais cedo já que no dia seguinte seria segunda-feira e teriam aula na faculdade. Assim que entrou em casa, se deparou com o casal deitado no sofá assistindo a algum filme qualquer que Chanyeol não quis prestar atenção. Foi diretamente para o quarto sem ao menos cumprimentá-los direito, tentando evitar olhar a forma como Kyungsoo corria os dedos por sobre os cabelos acobreados de Baekhyun ― que estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo ―, a inveja começando a aparecer no fundo de seu peito e o fazendo querer que fosse o seu cabelo vermelho no lugar. Uma ou duas horas depois, Baekhyun deve ter pensado que o melhor amigo já estava dormindo, porque eles deram início a sessão de tortura de Chanyeol, que estava apenas jogando no celular antes de ir dormir.

Não demorou muito e logo Chanyeol deixou o celular de lado e aguçou os ouvidos para escutar melhor o que acontecia no quarto ao lado, sua imaginação fértil formando a cena em sua mente como se ele estivesse a assistir um filme [erótico] em uma televisão que tinha somente na sua cabeça.

Não buscava pelos gemidos consideravelmente altos e manhosos de Baekhyun ou o som típico de sexo selvagem que o casal sempre disponibiliza à Chanyeol quando transavam. Buscava as frases soltas em meio a toda aquela harmonia, ditas pela voz roucamente embargada em deleite de Kyungsoo.

“Você gosta disso? Gosta quando meus dedos vão fundo em você?”, Chanyeol ouviu Kyungsoo dizer.

Mordeu o lábio inferior em tentação e enfiou seus próprios dedos mais fundo em sua entrada anal, esses bem melados pelo lubrificante que comprou unicamente para praticar seu pequeno segredo sujo. Sua mente formou perfeitamente o homem baixinho entre suas pernas, a mão direita dele trabalhando em penetrá-lo o mais fundo que os belos dedos de Kyungsoo conseguiam ir, fazendo Chanyeol tremer em desejo.

A maior parte do tempo ocultava a voz e os gemidos de Baekhyun, mas muitas outras vezes imagina que era a si mesmo implorando por mais enquanto era espalmado nas nádegas. E quando tinha a oportunidade de ver o ato deles, se imaginava no lugar do melhor amigo, as pernas curtas desse ao redor do quadril de Kyungsoo sendo substituídas pelas suas longas; as mãos de dedos de pianista ao redor do pescoço do homem mais baixo se transformavam nas suas com dedos levemente tortos e de juntas grossas; os mamilos sendo beijados pelos lábios em formato de coração e sendo sugados com fervor tornavam-se os seus; as costas nuas de encontro ao peito de Kyungsoo já não eram mais as de Baekhyun; os cabelos acobreados mudavam para os de vermelho sangue.

Chanyeol se colocava totalmente no lugar do melhor amigo e imaginava que era a si que Kyungsoo fodia com tanta vontade e desejo.

“Já quer meu pau dentro de você?”, disse Kyungsoo do outro quarto, recebendo um aceno de total afirmação de Chanyeol, esse com os olhos bem fechados, a boca sendo tampada com as costa de uma mão para abafar e conter seus gemidos ao tempo que a outra trabalhava de estimular seu ânus, se alargando para receber Kyungsoo dentro de si.

“Você vai abrir bem as suas pernas para mim, [Baek]?”. A frase fez o pênis negligenciado de Chanyeol pulsar, suas pernas automaticamente se afastando mais para o homem imaginariamente à sua frente. “Bom garoto”, elogiou, fazendo Chanyeol ir mais fundo com seus dedos e tocar a própria próstata para se parabenizar como imaginava que Kyungsoo faria quando ele fizesse tudo fosse mandado, seu corpo sofrendo uma onda de choque com o prazer que o atingiu.

Assim que ouviu Baekhyun dizer algo que confirmava que Kyungsoo tinha acabado de penetrá-lo, Chanyeol colocou o quarto dedo dentro de si, enfiando o mais fundo que conseguia enquanto movia a mão para frente e para trás, a outra já não mais conseguindo ficar na sua boca para tampá-la e indo parar em seu pênis, o masturbando com vigor já que ainda que sua mente tentasse iludi-lo, seu corpo sabia que não era Kyungsoo dentro dele e por isso não o estimulava psicologicamente o suficiente para não precisar se tocar. 

Chanyeol não percebeu quando colocou a mão quase que por inteira dentro de si.

Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso e também não seria a última. Seu corpo não se saciava por completo e desejava mais e mais, acabando por engolir sua mão para tentar satisfazer toda a tesão acumulada que sentia. Era um pouco estranho, mas ainda assim era muito bom; e ouvindo os gemidos de Kyungsoo ou os palavrões que vez ou outra esse soltava, tornava tudo ainda melhor, a imagem do homem mais baixo o fodendo com a mão ou com o pênis com força do jeito que ele e Chanyeol gostavam.

“É tão bom te foder… Você é tão... quente por dentro”, disse Kyungsoo, a voz entrecortada pela suspiros de prazer que quase tornavam-se gemidos roucos. Chanyeol abriu mais a perna com isso e flexionou os joelhos, fazendo com que seu quadril se levantasse um pouco mais e lhe desse a liberdade de enfiar a mão por inteiro, restando apenas o pulso e o antebraço para fora de seu ânus. Sua outra mão esfregava agora o corpo de seu membro devagar, torturando a si mesmo com aquela lentidão horrível da forma que tinha certeza que Kyungsoo faria.

“Fica de quatro para mim, [Baek]”, ouviu Kyungsoo mandar. E assim Chanyeol o fez, virando-se de bruços e colocando um travesseiro embaixo de si bem na região de sua virilha. Empinou a bunda para Kyungsoo e deslizou sua mão por suas costas até chegar por entre suas nádegas, e então voltou a se penetrar, sendo um pouco mais difícil colocar toda a mão ali, mas conseguindo quatro dedos.

Seu pênis roçando no travesseiro em uma fricção maravilhosa acabou o fazendo inconscientemente começar a mexer os quadris por mais daquela deliciosa sensação, seus dedos nunca parando de entrar e sair de dentro de si. Chanyeol fazia questão de esfregar a ponta deles bem em sua próstata, trazendo seu corpo para tão próximo do orgasmo que logo poderia se desfazer. Porém não gozaria ainda.

A fronha começou a sujar com o pré-gozo que conseguia sair ainda que ele se contivesse para aguentar, sem contar o suor de sua virilha e coxas que já estava deixando o tecido molhado. Seu rosto estava afundado no colchão, dessa forma seus gemidos que se tornaram mais altos e diziam o nome de Kyungsoo vez o outra eram abafados, impedido assim que o casal no outro quarto ouvisse e soubesse que Chanyeol estava a se tocar enquanto os ouvia.

Era um pouco frustrante ouvir o perfeito som das peles se chocando, mas não sentir a virilha de Kyungsoo de encontro às suas nádegas exatamente da forma que queria. No entanto tinha em compensação o _dirty talk_ que tanto fazia seus olhos se reviraram nas órbitas.

“Não, não. Não se toque até que eu mande”, Chanyeol escutou Kyungsoo mandar, mordendo o lábio inferior pela sensação desconfortável que já estava sentindo há algum tempo por estar se contendo em gozar. Não estava a se tocar desde que mudou de posição — somente esfregava o membro vez ou outra no travesseiro ―, mas se enganaria e fingiria que estava só para continuar sua ilusão.

Era exatamente por isso que se segurava. Já tinha ouvido aqueles dois tantas vezes, que adaptou-se as vontades de Kyungsoo ainda que nunca fosse ele a ser fodido. Talvez parte de seu cérebro ainda tivesse esperança ou talvez fosse apenas porque queria iludi-lo mesmo; mas pouco importava desde que satisfizesse o Kyungsoo de sua mente.

A mão de Chanyeol já estava ficando cansada de tanto fodê-lo, mas ele continuou, os dedos explorando seu interior e esfregando em sua próstata. Até que finalmente ouviu o “Eu quero ver você se tocar, se toque para mim, [Baek]” de Kyungsoo e então escorregou a mão que agarrava os lençóis até seu membro rígido e dolorido, deixando um gemido manhoso e sôfrego sair pela sensibilidade que seu pênis estava e só de sentir a ponta de seus dedos na glande.

Chanyeol se masturbou com vontade, trazendo de novo o orgasmo que havia segurado por tanto tempo, e assim que ouviu Kyungsoo ordenar “Goze para mim”, explodiu finalmente, ejaculando quase que de forma dolorida, sujando mais ainda o travesseiro sob seus quadris..

Deixou-se descansar na cama, melando sua barriga e virilha com o próprio sêmen, a mão que tanto usou para se satisfazer jogada em suas costas e a outra ao lado de seu corpo. Sua cara estava coberta pelo suor, mas não pela vergonha do que acabou de fazer.

Se preocuparia com se limpar e trocar as roupas de cama depois, agora só queria saber como não chorar ao finalmente dar-se conta que naquele instante Kyungsoo estaria abraçando Baekhyun, enquanto ele estava jogado na cama sozinho no quarto ao lado, totalmente lamentável e patético.

Mas, apesar disso, na próxima vez faria a mesma coisa.


End file.
